


Teen Supernatural

by Mellifeathers



Series: Teen Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Drama, Hell, Horror, Humor, Hunting, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Werewolf Mates, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifeathers/pseuds/Mellifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her abnormal life seemed perfect, until it all came crashing down on her for the sins she had committed.</p>
<p>Memoria Darling moves to Beacon Hills after a traumatizing experience. She tries to start a new normal life and to put the past behind her, while keeping her dark secret safe all at the same time, but when her classmate gets bitten she takes responsibility to help him adjust and not succumb to the wrong choices.</p>
<p>She meets another werewolf in the area who warns her about the hunters and instructs her to keep an eye out while trying to find the Alpha of the area. But it doesn't stay to only that, she has to go through some harsh lessons and learns that not everyone is honest that she believed to trust, and that her demons of the past are back to finish what they had started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis

She stared over the lake while losing herself in her thoughts. Images of weeks ago clouded her mind, a painful ache in her heart wouldn't decrease and even though her wounds had healed, her body and mind still seemed to suffer with the draining sorrow.

Memoria Darling stared emotionless in front of her while she tried to swallow the hate and sadness away. But the tears in her eyes kept rising, only to remain where they were. She couldn't cry, she didn't want to cry. She had every right to cry, seeing as the people that had become her family were dead now. She had nothing, except the money she had left over and the instructions that she had been given in case something like this would happen. But she had never expected it to become reality. To have to start all over on her own.

Move and start a new life. That had been the orders and that is what she had done. Now she was here, in Beacon Hills in a boring state in the middle of nowhere. But that was all she needed, there were no hunters, werewolves or any out of the ordinary creatures lurking around, as far as she knew at least. She wanted to try and live as a normal teenager, finish high school, get a real job and have falling in love, taking tests and sports be one of the main problems she had to experience, not crossbows, stakes and slaughter. But of course it would never be that easy, she needed to hunt and she would never be able to share her secret. She would never be normal. She just hoped that the territory she had entered was safe for at least now. She hadn't noticed any strange scents, just a vague smell of werewolf. The grounds were open for anyone to enter, because if else she would've been surrounded by her kind as soon as she entered the town a few days ago.

As the sun started to rise, she disappeared into the shadows and readied herself for a new day, starting off with a bloody breakfast before anyone else would even awake. She wanted to taste the hot blood of a dying animal, the ripping of the meat and the life being drained. It was time to hunt.

But what she hadn't seen was that her presence had not gone unnoticed, because between the trees he was staring at her, wondering who she was and where she had come from. And why her eyes carried death. Someone new in their area never meant anything good, and he was going to have to do something about it.


	2. Fresh Meat

Stiles Stilinski ran into the classroom to find his best friend in crime, Scott McCall. With the biggest grin he could manage, he sat down next to the dark haired young man and dropped his books with a loud bang, startling him. Scott looked up annoyed at Stiles, knowing fully well that whenever Stiles had a smile like that, it could only mean trouble or…  
"We're getting a new girl!" he beamed happily.  
"We already have a new girl, remember Allison Argent?" Scott asked Stiles, wondering if he already had forgotten. The chance of getting two new classmates who both happened to be female seemed very rare to Scott, because nothing ever exciting happened to them or Beacon Hills for that matter.  
"I'm not talking about Allison, I heard the teachers talking about a new girl moving here and attending our class, this is perfect! Seeing as you and Allison are already hitting it off, maybe she can befriend the new girl and I can be the cool single laid back friend, swoop in and show her around. What I am saying is, I call dibs because you like Allison," Stiles said in a single breath. Scott chuckled, used to the rants Stiles would commence. He had ADHD and without Adderall Stiles would be bouncing off the walls.

"You don't even know her yet, you haven't even seen her. What if she's really ugly, or really bitchy like Lydia," Scott muttered and Stiles shook his head trying to defend the girl.  
"Lydia isn't bitchy, she's just… popular. You know." Scott sighed, Stiles had had the biggest crush on Beacon Hills High School most popular girl, Lydia Martin who was in turns also dating the lacrosse captain Jackson Whittemore. There was no chance in hell she was going to pick him over Jackson.  
"We'll have to see, just don't get your hopes up," Scott said while the rest of their classmates entered the classroom to sit down. He and Stiles had been best friends forever, Stiles being the son of a cop and Scott being the son of a nurse, they made the perfect team of getting into trouble but being taken care of too. If there was anything happening in the area, they would almost always know about it first.

"Hey Scott," Allison Argent said walking into the classroom and giving him a smile. How he had gotten her to notice him he still didn't know, but he was more than happy about it.

While class had already started for about twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door that soon followed by a young woman entering, carrying a Batman backpack slung over one shoulder and a book under her other arm. She smiled faintly while the teacher got up to introduce himself and the rest in the class stared and judged silently. She had long blonde wavy hair reaching her backside, a small mouth but a big smile, bright green eyes and a normal, slightly curvy figure. Her face was heartshaped with a small mole under her right eye. But there was something about her when she stepped in.

"Welcome Memoria, you make take a seat next to our other new student Allison near the back."  
"Thank you sir," she responded kindly and headed to the back to sit down, introducing herself to her classmate who happened to move here just a few days earlier. She felt the eyes of almost every person in the room watch her, boys admiring her looks and girls remarking the backpack and commenting jealous, others not saying anything amongst themselves.

"Hey, I'm Memoria," she introduced herself the Allison who smiled kindly and shook her hand.  
"I'm Allison, I'm new too. It's nice to meet you," she said and Memoria nodded happily while the class continued as if nothing had happened. Stiles looked at Scott with a big grin on his face and raised his eyebrow.  
"I already called dibs didn't I?" he asked and Scott laughed and gave him a playful push.  
"Alright alright, I guess she is pretty cute," Scott said and Stiles grinned even bigger. Hell yes she was cute, but if he had known the truth about her he would've been running for his life.  
"Think I have a chance before she gets pulled into Lydias world?" Stiles asked, knowing fully well that the most popular girl would introduce the new girls to the guys on their lacrosse team. Even though Scott and Stiles played, they weren't anywhere near as popular or known throughout the school like the rest were.  
"Mr. Stiles and Mr. McCall, would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" the teacher asked, resulting in the two guys turning red and muttering to themselves.  
"No sir, carry on," Stiles gritted through his teeth.  
Of course Memoria had heard everything they had said easily, as she had heard what the rest of the class had said about her amongst whispered tones. Her senses were as sharps as a dogs and she had been used to hearing the judgments of others before meeting them. If it had been up to her, their judgments would have been screams of horror and fright, but she remained silent enjoying the attention of the boys sending looks her ways. It was a guilty pleasure, a girl had to have her fun and she was surely going to have it. She would remain slightly drawn back but if she wanted something, she would make sure nothing was going to stop her from getting it.

After class Memoria and Allison left together, chatting about where they were from and when they had arrived. Allison admitted to arriving earlier this week and starting school immediately, and Memoria had taken a liking towards the girl. She was kind and simple, not a show off like most girls who did everything in their might to receive all of the attention.

"So where are you from?" Allison asked.  
"I'm a city girl."  
"That's cool, it must be a big difference," she said and Memoria nodded. Their conversation was cut short through a blonde girl coming up to them, being followed by what seemed her boyfriend.  
"Hey Allison, are you going to introduce us?" the girl asked smiling.  
"Oh of course, Memoria this is Lydia Martin and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore." She shook their hands while greeting them, being the nice new girl she was trying to be. She could notice Jacksons eyes running up and down her while the girls talked, she knew the effect she had on guys. It had something to do with wolf pheromones and almost attracting the opposite sex to mate with her. And fuck, in all honesty she loved it and wanted nothing more than a rough love making after the past few shitty weeks.

The classes went by quick enough, being introduced to people, catching up on homework and trying to find her classrooms was already enough work, and before she knew it she had the first break of the day.

Memoria was escorted by Allison and Lydia during break and they sat down next to Scott and Stiles who were sitting alone, obviously not having the same school worthy status as the popular kids but seeing as Allison had gotten along with them she wanted to get to know them better. And as soon as they sat down and Scott and Stiles thought there was a heaven on earth, six other lacrosse players including Jackson sat down around them. Jackson took his rightfully place next to his girlfriend and gave the two guys a dirty look. Stiles and Scott looked at each other, swallowing and ate further without saying anything.

"So you guys are Stiles and Scott right?" Memoria asked the guys before Lydia and Jackson could start introducing them to the meatheads on the team. The two guys looked up and nodded.  
"And your name was?" Stiles asked carefully and Memoria shook their hands.  
"I'm Memoria, it's nice to meet you. I'm trying to get to know everyone. So got any hobbies?"  
"I love playing paintball, there's gotta be a little danger in my life. My dads a cop so I'm used to it. Oh and we're trying out for the lacrosse team," Stiles said nodding as if it was no big deal. Memoria saw a glimpse of truth behind his words, she could decode someone easily by micro expressions. While in the meantime Scott wanted to mutter that they had been paintballing once and ended up shooting and screaming at each other to stop first.  
"What about you Scott, do you have any hobbies?" she asked. Her bright green eyes fixated on his dark brown almost puppy looking ones.  
"I play lacrosse and just regular teenager stuff I guess. I work at an animal clinic after school," he said and Memoria nodded now interested.  
"Animal lover huh?" she asked and he nodded while they smiled at each other.

Lydia and Jackson were in deep discussion and Allison had joined in on their conversation.

"Hey Dean, wheres Sam?" Scott asked one of the lacrosse players sitting at their table. Dean was their friend's older brother, and seeing as they needed to finish up a project they wanted to know where he was. Dean had short dark hair, freckles and bright green eyes that matched Memorias. He was a jock but Memoria found him attractive, and he hadn't even realized there was a new girl sitting at the table with them yet seeing as he had been preoccupied with something in the moment.  
"He's on his way, probably correcting one of the teachers," Dean said with a slightly bored tone, as if he really didn't want to talk to them. But when his eyes scanned across the table, his eyes met Memorias and it seemed to lighten up almost instantly.  
"Well hello there beautiful, my name is Dean Winchester and I can't believe no one introduced me to the new girl. Looking at you Jackson!" Dean remarked and Jackson chuckled apologizing to his friend. Memoria grinned slightly, liking his outgoing and self-confident attitude.  
"If you have any questions, I would be happy to help you," Dean said while Scott looked at Stiles, watching his friend's eyes burn with annoyance.  
"Thank you Mr. Winchester, but I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way," she said as a matter of factly. He liked the way she answered him, showing independence and a strong mind set. She was trying to put down his ego slightly which was starting to show.

"Alright, Scott. Stiles. This is what I need you to do. Chapter-," Memoria looked up next to them to see another guy with half long brown hair and an adorable puppy face that had arrived with an open book in his hand. Scott and Stiles shared a glance towards one another and then back to their brainy friend, Sam Winchester.  
"Do we really have to do this now?" Stiles asked, trying to buy some time to hang around the cool kids and of course the new girls. Sam now noticed that they had a reason to stay, and in his opinion it was a stupid reason to stay but boys would be boys. He knew how crazy his older brother was with the ladies so he understood and looked at the new girls, already knowing Allison.  
"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester," Sam said, shaking her hand. Memoria smiled up at him and looked into his brown puppy dog eyes.  
"My name is Memoria, it's nice to meet you. I've already had the pleasure of meeting your older brother," she said nodding towards Dean who was watching Sam like a hawk. He already knew what that meant, he had called dibs but it wasn't as if Sam cared. Schoolwork first, then fun.

"Well, in that case do you guys want to finish this project or not. We don't have much time left," Sam told his partners and they sighed. She enjoyed not being seen as an object for once, and although she loved the attention, she also liked being just friends with guys too. They were less drama than girls. Usually.  
"Sammy, calm down. This project doesn't have to be done till Friday," Dean sighed waving him off.  
"Dean, it's Thursday."  
"Oh shit, we have to hurry up Jackson dammit!" Dean said while Jackson agreed, but now heading off to finish work. They would get it done last minute as they always did, panic about it first but not doing anything about it. Memoria could easily see what kind of people they were. Dean, Jackson and the other lacrosse guys she really didn't bother to meet were the jocks while Stiles and Scott were more outcasts. Sam was Dean's younger brother so he was clear from getting picked on, although he was the brainy nerdy kinda guy. Memoria had to admit they were all pretty cute looking so far, Beacon Hills had a nice selection. Lydia was the popular girl that cared more about status then what people thought about her and Allison and Memoria were the new girls that weren't claimed yet and all the guys would be after. Fresh meat was the best kind of meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I'm still very unsure of who Memoria is going to end up with, I might try out some things along the way. If you have any questions feel free to let me know. Feedback is always welcome! Thank you for reading and see you at the next chapter! xo


	3. Independent

Memoria found it amusing how Sam took charge and worked the guys through a few pages before lunch was over. Memoria listened along and asked questions, giving the brainy guys more attention leaving the jocks hungry for more.   
“Your marketing plan is a plan of your own business that you would like to start. You have to write down every step. Maybe that Allison and you can work together, seeing as you’re both new,” Sam said. The girls agreed and before they knew it Scott, Stiles and Sam were getting all the attention from the two girls.  
“And of course we can always help you ladies,” Stiles remarked smoothly with a big grin on his face while Scott nodded, only to receive a deadly stare from Dean who was watching them with squinted eyes.  
“We don’t need your help, Memoria and I got this,” Allison winked. Memoria agreed, she didn’t need any guys to help her do her work.

“Independent girls, I like that,” Dean mentioned and Memoria and Allison smiled at him. Dean liked that indeed, he loved the ladies and usually the ladies loved him to. He was attractive and boy did he know it. And although the girls would fall for him left and right, he had his own priorities. Of course he had shared the bed with a few girls, but at the end of the day he hoped to find someone to call his own someday. But of course these were the partying years, and he was going to make them memorable if he could.

After lunch everyone headed their own way and when Memoria walked off, Dean watched her go and saw the backpack she was carrying that carried the Batman symbol. He stopped Sam from walking off with Stiles who had class together and pointed at her.  
“I’m gonna marry that girl,” he said.  
“Because shes wearing a batman backpack? Really Dean?”  
“I wonder if she likes pie,” he muttered, annoying Stiles slightly who waited on Sam.  
“Bye Dean,” Sam sighed, walking off with his classmate.

Scott and Memoria had Biology together. They sat next to each other in class and the first few minutes were very quiet, mainly because Scott was a little nervous and not sure what to say to her. He still didn’t understand how he had gotten Allison to like him at least a little bit. Memoria on the other hand was very easy with starting conversations and getting along with others, just as long as they behaved and treated her with respect.  
“You know you can say something, I don’t bite hard,” she grinned. Scotts cheeks lit up slightly from her remark and she found it cute, he was not used to having girls around him or getting any attention like that for any matter.  
“I’m sorry, my social skill aren’t the best. Um, so what do you like to do?” he asked carefully.  
“I drink the blood of my enemies,” she said nonchalantly. Scott looked at her surprised and she laughed giving him a playful push.  
“My social skills aren’t too good either,” she winked at him and he smiled, relaxing realizing she was playing around with him. They opened their books and started talking easier this time. She told him what she actually did like, normal girl things like shopping, hanging out with friends and partying. Although this was a lie for the most part, she had greater hobbies like hunting and exploring new places, and for some reason she had a knack of getting into trouble too. But Scott told her about the lacrosse tryouts coming up, about him and Stiles being friends for a long time and Sam joining them later on. They really didn’t hang out much with Jackson, Dean, Lydia and them but that had started to change thanks to Allison befriending them all.

“So do you do any sports?” Scott asked her and she shrugged.  
“Not really, I would like to. I like jogging and mountain biking but that’s about it for right now,” she smiled. At least she would have an excuse if she was ever seen in the woods. She had to think of every little thing to keep her secret, and so far it had been fine. The only problem she had was the constant hunger and the longing of someone to dominate her and put her in her place, she missed having a pack and felt lonely without her kind around her. Not to mention that she needed to remain calm and do her best not to break someone’s hand if she shook it too hard. Being a werewolf around humans was tough.

Memoria enjoyed getting to know Scott a little better, and during the next class they all sat together. Dean sat next to Jackson, Scott and Stiles, Lydia and Allison and Memoria sat next to Sam who helped her out with a lot of things and caught her up almost half way within the hour. She had no problem understanding it, being smarter than appearing. She was homeschooled mostly but had followed online courses, not to mention her fellow lycans knew a lot and taught her what she needed.  
Sam Winchester was very kind and liked Memoria for being open and actually willing to learn. He hadn’t expected that and found her way of remembering things quite impressive. She wasn’t an airhead like most girls, or like most girls acted like Lydia did to maintain status. But Sam was happy that there was still some hope left for this school and kids of nowadays.

Scott and Stiles had been whispering towards each other during class, knowing fully well no one was supposed to hear them, but thanks to Memorias overpowered wolf senses she could hear them loud and clearly.  
“Well you’re doing pretty well with the ladies McCall, you better remember who called dibs though,” Stiles laughed and Scott poked him in the ribs with his elbow trying to shut him up.  
“Be quiet, Allison and I are just friends. And don’t forget, Dean is probably going to go after Memoria. Guys like us don’t stand a chance.” Memoria didn’t agree with that, she wasn’t attracted to a certain type of guy. If they were cute and she could get along with them, shed give them a chance. Hell yes she thought Dean was attractive, but she wasn’t going to give him the honors immediately. She was single and wanted to enjoy her freedom, she could do whatever she wanted and wouldn’t be bound to one guy. And who knew, she might even not be here long enough to become truly friends.

When the bell to end school finally went, Memoria walked to her locker where Lydia and Jackson headed towards her. Lydia had a sweet doll face but had a very arrogant stance. Jackson had short dark hair and honestly she could see why girls thought he was cute, but to her he seemed pretty plain.  
“Memoria, we want to invite you to my party tomorrow night. I know it’s late but you’re welcome to come along, Allison is also going and I can introduce you to some cool people,” Lydia winked. Memoria smiled towards her and accepted the invite which contained the address and some information.  
“Sounds like fun, I’ll definitely be there,” she said and the couple walked off. Memoria saw Scott and Stiles and walked over, almost scaring the crap out of Stiles because he had just wanted to talk about her.

“So are you guys going to Lydia’s party tomorrow?” she asked them. By the look in their eyes she knew they had no idea what she was talking about. She couldn’t understand why, because they were perfectly normal and nice in her eyes. Maybe a bit more childish and innocent than Jackson and Dean but in the end boys would be boys that all longed for the same. They actually reminded her of her friends back in her old pack, and the feeling was discomforting because it brought back a sadness.  
“Well,” Scott started, trying to find an excuse to why they hadn’t been invited but Memoria cut him short.  
“I’m asking because I get to bring someone with me as a plus one,” she said smiling, making sure he didn’t have to explain himself and put him in an embarrassing situation.  
“Are you asking one of us… to go with you?” Stiles asked and Memoria chuckled.  
“Hell no,” she started. “I’m telling both of you that I’d be happy to drive us and Allison down there because plus one means bring whomever you want with you. The more the merrier right?” she grinned and the guys agreed smiling. Scott and Stiles shared a glance with each other and Memoria acted as if she didn’t see while Allison came up to them.  
“So tomorrow night, do you have a ride? Because if not you do now,” Memoria said. Allison looked surprised and they arranged what time they would be picked up and everything, shortly saying goodbye a little later and all heading home.

When Memoria was finally home, she dropped her things and jumped on the couch to lie down. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed loudly, almost disgusted by herself. She had never been this nice before, she had had to be mean and responsible for her actions, cautious of her whereabouts. And even though she was now, it was still different. When she was with the pack she needed to show dominance when she could, but the more dominant would win from her because they were always stronger. She had been happy when the Alpha was around, because he would take her under his wing and take care of her. He had been the most important person in her life for a long time, and now he was gone. Being a real teenage girl had always been a dream, but in reality she found it strange and didn’t really like it. But she did hope to never find herself in a dark situation as she had before, because everything she had ever had and loved was gone, and she wasn’t getting it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is more than welcome. I'm looking to improve my writing!


End file.
